Electronic tracking devices may be used to track a package location, for example, by transmitting information indicative of the package's location. Such electronic tracking devices may use portable power supplies, such as batteries, as a power source. Over time, the power source may deplete, and the electronic tracking device may be unable to send location information as a result. However, some of the location information sent by the electronic tracking devices may not be received by any computer system. For example, if location information is sent while the electronic tracking device is in a metal container, or while the electronic tracking device is in a basement, the location information may not be received due to interference. Accordingly, location information sent by the electronic tracking device that are not received waste the electronic tracking device's power supply and therefore reduce the operating lifetime of the electronic tracking device.